runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Minigame
Minigames are small games that allow players to gain experience and items. They are identified with a red star icon on the map. Minigames can be repeated, unlike quests or miniquests which can only be completed once. You must be a member to play most minigames, although a small number are available to free-to-play players. All the minigames currently available in RuneScape are listed below, each with a short description and a link to the main article. Battle minigames These minigames involve the training of combat skills, however many also involve non-combat skills. : Other minigames These minigames do not involve combat, but involve other skills. : Safe and dangerous classifications Jagex has classified minigames as either Safe or Dangerous. Also see Items Kept on Death and Items Not Kept on Death. minigame.]] Safe *Barbarian Assault - You will not lose your items if you die. *Burthorpe Games Room - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Castle Wars - You will not lose your items if you die (excluding Castle Wars standards). *Clan Wars - Depending on the settings chosen, if you die during this minigame, it is possible that you will not lose your items. *Duel Arena- If you die you just get put in a hospital in the Duel Arena, however you lose your stake in a staked duel. *Fishing Trawler - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Fist of Guthix - You will not lose your items if you die, although it does require travel through the Wilderness. You can withdraw your items at the lobby to be safe. *Gnome Restaurant - Possibly involves travel past aggressive monsters. *The Great Orb Project - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned or meet a random event at one of the altars. *Impetuous Impulses - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned or look for Implings in a dangerous location such as the Wilderness. , rewarded from The Great Orb Project.]] *Managing your kingdom - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Mage Training Arena - You will not lose your items if you die. However, if you die in the Graveyard, you will lose 10 Pizazz points. *Pest Control - You will not lose your items if you die. *Ranging Minigame - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Rogues' Den - You will not lose your items if you die. *Rogue Trader - There is nothing to kill you here, although it will involve travel into the desert. *Soul Wars - You will not lose your items if you die. *Sorceress's Garden - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. *Stealing Creation - You can't bring items into the minigame. *Tears of Guthix - There is nothing to kill you here, although it will involve travel through a dark area and possibly Wall Beasts. *Trouble Brewing - There is nothing to kill you here, although it will involve travel past aggressive monsters. *TzHaar Fight Cave - You will not lose your items if you die. *TzHaar Fight Pit - You will not lose your items if you die. *Vinesweeper - There is nothing to kill you here unless you are poisoned. Dangerous *All Fired Up - You need to light some beacons, which can be found in the Wilderness. *Barrows - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Blast Furnace - You can be damaged by the steam lever. If you die, you will lose your items. *Brimhaven Agility Arena - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Bounty Hunter - If you die during this minigame, you will lose all of your items. *Champion's Challenge - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Clan Wars - Depending on the settings chosen, if you die during this minigame, it is possible that you will lose your items. *Gnome Ball - You can take damage from playing Gnome Ball, so there is a small chance of death, in which case you will lose your items. *Mage Arena - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Pyramid Plunder - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Rat Pits - It is possible that your cat may die. *Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. *Temple Trekking / Burgh de Rott Ramble - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. Your gravestone will NOT work in this minigame. *Treasure Trails - If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items. See also * Distractions and Diversions * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Minigames * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Combat minigames References * RuneScape Game Guide ** RuneScape Minigames Category:List Category:Minigames